Rêveries
by Solveig Eleaz
Summary: Heero est désabusé après la guerre,et erre dans les rues de Tokyo, lorsqu'une rencontre inattendue avec l'un des ses ex camarades, en difficulté, va lui donner un nouveau souffle.1x4.Chapitre 2 en ligne 4 chap en tout à prévoir
1. Rêveries d'un soir d'automne

**Rêveries **

Chapitre 1 : Rêveries d'un soir d'automne (1)

Auteur : _Solveig Eleaz_

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : GW ne m'appartient pas .

Couple : _1x4x1 _(mon couple préféré, encore et toujours !!!)

Remarque : je pense que cette fic aura deux chapitres : un POV de Heero et un autre de Quatre (dans le deuxième chapitre)

Musique accompagnatrice (qui m'a aidé pour écrire cette petite fic) :

_J'insiste_ et _Belle_ _évidence_, de Kaolin. _A l'avance_, de Deportivo. L'album _Hopes and Fears_ de Keane. _La mort n'existe pas _de Mickey 3D. _Blackout_ de Muse. _Talk show host _et_ No surprises _de Radiohead. _New soul_, de Yael Naim. _Stand my ground_, de Within Temptation. _En travers les néons_, de Damien Saez. _Over the stairs_, de Guillemots.

"Le cri du sentiment est absurde, mais il est sublime, parce qu'il est absurde." Charles Baudelaire

Il fait noir. Tellement noir. Tout est sombre autour de moi, une obscurité poisseuse qui s'accroche à moi comme pour m'étouffer. Ma vie est morne, fade, sans attraits.

Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, et j'ai 19 ans. Normalement, du moins d'après ce que les gens disent, les jeunes gens de mon âge sortent, ils 'amusent, profitent de leur jeunesse. Pas moi. Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas très sociable? Je repousse les gens, je préfère passer mes soirées seul dans ma chambre, à lire, ou simplement à rêvasser. Mes parents ne me comprennent pas. Il ont voulu que j'aille chez un psy. Je n'ai pas voulu. Ça n'aurait rien changer. Ça ne changera rien. Rien .

Je marche lentement dans la rue, mon long manteau noir n'est pas fermé, il vole autour de moi, j'aime cette sensation. Comme des ailes. J'observe mon ombre par terre, crée par les quelque réverbères. Cet autre moi me nargue. Je le regarde. C'est moi mais ce n'est pas moi (2). Les étoiles ne brillent pas. Du moins je ne vois pas leur éclat. Est-ce à cause des lumières artificielles de Tokyo, ou à cause de la noirceur de mon âme ? Je vois tout en noir. Mon père me l'a reproché. Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut dire, ce qu'il peut penser.

Je dis "mes parents" mais c'est parce que l'assistante sociable m'y oblige. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents. Je suis un soldat. J'ai été pilote de gundam pendant la guerre. Et voilà comment je suis récompensé. Je ne m'attendait pas vraiment à leur reconnaissance de toute façon. L'Homme est ingrat. C'est comme ça. A le fin de la guerre, nous avions 17 ans. Quand je dis "nous" je pense aux autres pilotes. Du moins Quatre et Wufei avaient 17 ans. Moi, Duo et Trowa nous ne connaissons pas notre date de naissance, pas plus que notre véritable nom.

Pour "services rendus", on m'a placé dans une famille. Pareil pour Duo et Wufei. Mais eux ils se sont enfuis. Je me demande encore pourquoi je n'ai pas fait pareil. Paresse. Et aussi une volonté d'avoir un peu de calme. Les quatre autres me donnent souvent des nouvelles, mais quand ils me demandent de les rencontrer, je refuse. Je leur dit que tout va bien, que je suis heureux avec ma nouvelle famille. C'est faux. Il ne connaissent pas mon adresse. Duo serait déjà venu m'enlever sinon. Il est tellement impétueux. Quatre aussi serait sans doute venu, pour tenter de me consoler du goût amer de cette vie.

C'était eux ma famille. La seule que j'ai jamais connue. Les seuls personnes que j'ai aimées.

Je n'est plus aucun goût pour la vie. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup chérit, cette traîtresse, mais maintenant encore moins qu'avant .Et pourtant je ne réagit pas. Je me laisse dériver comme un morceau de bois mort. S'ils me voyaient maintenant. S'ils voyaient la volonté farouche qui brillait autrefois dans mon regard réduite à néant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils ne voient comme ça. Et en même temps je n'ai pas envie de changer. Je suis paradoxal, comme tous les humains. Nous partageons tous le même sort funeste.

Il fait froid. L'automne est déjà bien avancé, les feuilles tombent, se décrochant des arbres pour venir mourir sur la terre pitoyable des hommes. Je rêvasse en marchant. Non, je songe. Non, je réfléchis. Le soldat que je suis ne s'autoriserait jamais des rêveries, tout justes bonnes aux gens oisif et futiles. Mais suis-je encore ce soldat? Je crois que je peux rêver… Espérer? Rêver en plein jour? Être "la tête dans la Lune", comme ils disent? Il ne faut pas exagérer. Même les animaux rêvent. L'homme est un animal un peu particulier en cela qu'il ne perd pas seulement son temps à dormir la nuit, mais il rêve aussi tout éveillé.

Et j'avance, le long de la rue déserte. Il doit être à peu près deux heures du matin, personne ne vient déranger mes sombres pensées.

Personne? Si. J'aperçois une silhouette au loin. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Cette personne a les yeux baissés à terre, la tête dissimulée par une capuche. Il ne me voit pas, apparemment. Il titube légèrement, peu être est-il saoul. Je m'en fiche. Le reste du monde m'importe peu.

L'étranger s'approche toujours de plus en plus de moi, et ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué. Il va me rentré dedans, cet ivrogne, si il ne devit pas de sa route. Mais il marche toujours la tête baissée, de cette démarche hésitante. Je ne céderais pas. Je ne vais quand même pas m'écarter. S'il ne veut pas entrer en collision avec moi il n'a qu'à relever la tête. Nous nous rapprochons inexorablement. Je crois que je cherche un peu la bagarre. Ma vie est-elle si terne que j'en vient à regretter le temps des combats? Peut-être bien.

L'inévitable arrive enfin: l'inconnu me rentre dedans, mais moi, je m'y était préparé, et je le repousse un peu brutalement. Déstabilisé, déjà que son équilibre était instable, l'inconnu tome à la renverse. Je sui brutal.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention où vous marchez? Il faut regarder devant soi vous sav…"

Le reste de ma cruelle réplique se perd dans ma gorge. Le jeune garçon qui est assis pas terre devant moi, je le connais. Il lève vers moi son doux visage horriblement maigre, et me murmure

"Je suis désolé ."

Toujours à s'excuser. Il ne m'a pas reconnu. Je reste un moment sans voix alors qu'il essaye de se relever. Des questions se bousculent dans ma tête : que fait-il ici? Pourquoi semble-t-il si mal en point?

Il tente de se relever, mais il est apparemment trop faible pour y parvenir. Je le prend sous les bras, et je l'aide à se mettre debout. Il a du mal à tenir debout. Je reste près de lui pour le rattraper au cas où il s'effondrerait, mais je me recule un peu pour l'observer, à la lumière blafarde des réverbères.

Ses beaux cheveux blonds paraissent sombres dans la nuit, et cela lui durcit le visage. Ses prunelles turquoises sont un peu voilées. Il porte un duffle-coat beige, un vieux jean déchiré, un T-shirt bleu marine trop grand, ce qui le rend encore plus maigre. Ses cernes ressortent sur son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire. En bref, il n'est pas comme d'habitude, à des années lumières de l'enfant lumineux qu'il était encore il y a encore deux ans.

Il a les yeux dans le vague. Je l'appelle doucement

"Quatre ?"

Il ne répond pas. Il me regarde toujours de cet air vitreux. Ça ne me plait pas. Je ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Et puis tout à coup ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il a sans doute dut me reconnaître. Il s'accroche à mon bras, en me jetant un regard à la fois heureux et désespéré. Il y a une demande, dans ce regard, qui me transperce, me touche au plus profond de mon âme. Il y a un appel au secours. Un cri.

Et alors qu'il ouvre les lèvres pour parler, ses yeux tournent dans leurs orbites, et le corps inanimé de Quatre me tombe dans les bras. Je m'y attendait. Je le porte délicatement, en passant un bras sous ses jambes et un autre derrière son dos. Il est tellement léger.

Le soldat en moi revient à la charge. Il faut trouver un endroit sûr où porter un camarade blessé. Il faut que je le ramène chez mes parents. Adoptifs, mes parentes adoptifs. Ma maison adoptive, ma vie adoptive.

C'est le seul endroit auquel je peux penser pour l'instant. Mes parents n'entrent jamais dans ma chambre. Ils ne m'entendent pas quand je rentre au milieu de la nuit. Ca ira pour le moment, mais il va falloir que je contacte les autres pour les informer de ma trouvaille.

Je me demande encore vaguement comment Quatre s'est retrouvé dans mon quartier. Je me demande comment il s'est retrouvé dans cet état. Je me demande de nombreuse choses, mais pour l'instant, la priorité va à mon compagnon d'arme qui a besoin de mon aide.

J'arrive devant la maison. Ma maison. Ma maison d'adoption. Je pousse la porte d'entré en veillant à ne pas la faire grincer. Mes parents ne la ferme pas le soir. C'est bien imprudent je trouve, mais après tout nous ne sommes plus en guerre.

Je porte Quatre dans les escaliers, jusqu'à ma chambre, au premier étage. Elle est sobre et bien rangée. Je dépose le corps frêle du jeune arabe sur mon lit. Je l'observe quelques instants. En pleine lumière, il paraît encore plus faible que dans la semi obscurité.

Je le déshabille le plus doucement que je le peux. Je lui ôte son manteau, son T-shirt trop grand, ses chaussures, qui sont mouillées et boueuses, et je le laisse en pantalon. Il ne porte pas de chaussettes. Cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'il y a un sérieux problème. Je suis très observateur, je l'étais encore plus à l'époque de la guerre, et sans en avoir l'air j'ai "étudié" mes camarades. Mes amis.

Je sais que Duo aime mettre cinq morceaux et demi de sucre dans son chocolat chaud; je sais que Trowa ne porte jamais de t-shirt sous ses éternels pulls à col roulé et qu'il ne supporte pas que ses vêtements ne soient pas assortis; je sais que Wufei achète toujours la même marque d'huile d'olive lorsque c'est lui qui est préposé aux courses, quitte à devoir la chercher dans tous les magasins aux environs. Et je sais que Quatre ne mettrait jamais de chaussures sans chaussettes.

Il n'a pas l'air blessé. Quelques bleus, mais rien de grave. Comme nous tous, il a vu bien pire pendant la guerre. Je lui retire son pantalon. Il ne porte pas de sous vêtements. Il y a vraiment un problème. Là non plus pas de blessures. Il est couvert de crasse, et, me souvenant à quel point Quatre a horreur de la saleté, je décide le laver un peu. La vision de son corps dénudé ne me gène pas vraiment. C'est un garçon, je suis un garçon, je ne vois pas où serais le problème.

Une petite salle de bain communique avec ma chambre. Mes parents ont pensé que comme ça je pourrais être plus indépendant, et je les en remercie.

Quatre. Je l'ai toujours admiré. En secret bien évidemment. La facilité avec laquelle ce petit ange pouvait se transformer un terroriste confirmé m'a toujours surprise. C'était avec lui que j'élaborais les plans de nos attaques. Son bon sens et son leadership naturel en avait fait l'un des piliers de notre groupe, malgré son apparente fragilité. Il faut toujours méfier de ceux qui paraissent faibles.

Mais maintenant, devant moi, Quatre gît dans ce lit.

Et je sens mes yeux se mouillés de larmes que je ne peut retenir. Les perles salées creusent des sillons sur mes joues. Mon visage reste impassible, comme avant, comme toujours. Je ne sais même pas exactement de quoi je pleure. De lassitude. De soulagement. De peur. Larmes rageuses, tristes et pourtant pleines de sentiments exacerbés. Ces larmes que je n'ai jamais versées. Mais sans que j'en connaisse exactement la raison, je sens que c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, je peux pleurer maintenant.

Duo aurait dit que les garçons ne pleurent pas, mais il m'aurait arceler de questions pour connaître la cause de ces larmes.Wufei m'aurait regarder avec surprise, peut-être avec un vague mépris devant cette marque de faiblesse : je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. Trowa m'aurait regarder silancieusement, me fixant smiplement de son regard vert brillant, mais j'aurais senti qu'il me comprend, qu'il devine la cause de mon tourment, alors que moi même je ne la connais pas. Et Quatre...il aurait fixer ses grandes turquoises pleines de compassion dans mes yeux, et alors il aurait chercher à me consoler, il m'aurait chuchoter des choses gentilles, il m'aurait fait un thè bien chaud, "pour réchauffer les coeurs", avec un sourire empli de bonté et de gentilesse. Som empathie lui aurait permi de connaître les causes de mon émoi. Pas de la même façon que Trowa : avec lui c'est une sorte d'entente tacite. Deux pairs qui se reconnaisssent l'un l'autre. Quatre aurait vu mon trouble, mais il n'aurait pas pu en saisir les nuances, mais il n'aurait pas chercher à les comprendre, il se serait contenter de me réconforter de mnière simple et chaleureuse.

Etrange comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer leurs réactions...

Mais je reviens rapidement à mon occupation première, à savoir débarrasser mon ami de la saleté qui s'accroche à sa peau d'ordinaire immaculée. Mais alors que je passe doucement le gant mouillé sur son corps, je sens que les larmes inexpliquées ne veulent pas se tarir, et que je continue à pleurer silencieusement. Une des larmes tombe sur le ventre de Quatre. Il frissonne à ce contact. Je le vois alors ouvrir lentement ses paupières qui ont l'air bien lourdes.

Il plante ses magnifiques prunelles sur moi. Oui, magnifiques. Même moi qui pourtant ne suis pas vraiment sensible au beau (je regarde toujours l'utilité des choses avant tout ) je me rend compte de la beauté de ses yeux. De la beauté de tout son être, son corps comme son âme. Souvent on pense que notre physique ne correspond pas à notre âme, mais pour lui, c'est totalement faux.

Il me fixe toujours, son visage exprimant, comme souvent pendant la guerre, un air plein de compassion et de peine. Pas pour lui. Pour les autres. Quatre ressent les émotions des gens qui l'entourent, et, particulièrement pendant la guerre, cela a du être un véritable fardeau. J'avais presque oublié que le larmes coulent toujours de mes yeux rougis, pas vraiment habitués à cela.

Ils se racle un peu la gorge, et c'est d'une vois douloureuse et déformée par …par je ne sais quoi, qu'il murmure

"Heero…"

Je prend le verre d'eau qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet, et le soutenant d'un bras dans le dos, je le fais boire. Il avale doucement le liquide, comme si chaque gorgée lui faisait mal à la gorge. Mais il finit le verre. Je lui en sert un autre, mais il secoue doucement de la tête. Je continue à le laver, ignorant son regard surpris. Je sens qu'il rougis, même si je ne le regarde pas, mais je sais également qu'il m'en ai reconnaissant.

Cette toilette est l'occasion pour moi de découvrir ce corps dont je viens de réaliser la beauté. Il a grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, mais il reste plus petit que moi. Ses muscles se dessinent sous sa peau presque transparente, si fine qu'on dirait du parchemin. Il est maigre, mais je vois bien que c'est dû à un jeune forcé depuis quelques jours. L'incongruité de ses vêtements me revient à la mémoire. Que s'est-il passé? Je lui demanderais plus tard, quand il aura mangé et dormi, et que sa gorge sera moins douloureuse.

Je le retourne avec douceur, pour lui laver l'arrière du corps. Il est étrangement mou. Je jette un regard vers son visage, pour voir qu'il s'est rendormi. Tant mieux. Il a l'air d'en avoir besoin. Ma main caresse doucement son dos, dans un geste tendre qui m'étonne profondément. Sa peau est douce. C'est agréable.

Je masque aussitôt ces étranges pensées, et, reprenant le gant, je me dépêche de finir de le laver, essayant de ne pas m'attarder sur ses fesses, ses cuisses, son dos, sa nuque…Tellement d'endroits dont la simple vue provoque d'étranges frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale. Ce ne doit être que l'émotion d'avoir retrouvé, pas un hasard étonnant, l'un de mes amis qui me rend bizarre. C'est sans doute cela. J'essaye de penser à ce qu'aurait été ma réaction si j'avais retrouvé Duo, Trowa ou Wufei. Je les aime tous, mais force est de constaté que penser à eux ne me fait pas ressentir la même chose que lorsque je pense à Quatre.

Je remonte la couverture sur le corps du blond, mais, alors que j'arrange son oreiller, je sens deux bras m'entourer, et je me retrouve presser conter le torse nu de mon ami, qui me sert de ses maigres forces, me plaquant contre lui comme si il avait peur que je m'en aille. Je le rassure d'une voix douce

"Je suis là. Je pars pas."

Mais il ne me lâche pas. Alors moi aussi le l'entoure, passant mes bras sous son torse mince. Et je sens le corps sous moi secoué de petits sanglots. Je le serre un peu plus, au risque de lui faire mal. Je veux lui faire _ressentir_ ma présence, lui prouver que tout va bien maintenant, lui montrer que je suis là pour lui, qu'il ne faut pas qu'il soit malheureux.

Nous restons comme cela pendant ce qui semble être une éternité. Ce n'est pas désagréable. Au contraire. D'autant plus que les sanglots se sont tus, mais il continue à me serrer contre lui, et moi aussi, comme nous abreuvant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Du moins c'est ce que je ressens. Je sens sa puea tendre sous mes doigts. Je peux presque entendre son coeur battre. Sa respiration est un peu boumeversée, les souffles ds mon cou sont irréguliers. Tout son être dégage cette chaleur confortable, cette aura de pureté et d'accueil chaleureux, du bien être qu'il provoque aux gens près de lui. Je me demande comment j'ai pu survivre loin de cette chaleur qui me faisait tellement de bien pendant la guerre, alors que Quatre décelait mes blessures invisibles, les guérissait, me faisant un petit sourire réconfortant, tellement différent de l'attitude exubérante et un peu fatigante de Duo, du calme et du silence peu amical de Trowa, de la colère et du tempérament enflammé de Wufei.

Pendant tout ce temps, Quatre était comme notre rayon de soleil, nous faisant à manger, nous soignant, nous réconfortant d'un sourire, d'une parole douce. Nous pensions protéger notre "petit Quatre" mais en fait c'est lui qui veillait sur nous. Alors maintenant je veux bien veiller sur lui, le tenir dans mes bras, lui transmettre la chaleur de mon corps, calmer ses pleurs, tout aussi inexpliqués que les miens.

Peu à peu je sens la pression de ses bras faiblir, mais je ne lâche pas. Mais si auparavant il y avait une certaine violence dans cette étreinte, comme un besoin impérieux de ma part et de la sienne, comme le besoin vital de sentir l'autre le plus proche possible de soi, maintenant, c'est une étreinte douce que nous partageons, un cocon de douce chaleur qui nous entoure. Je passe une main sous sa tête et je caresse tendrement ses cheveux fins tels des fils d'or. Il faudra que je les lui lave, il sont couverts de crasse, et leur belle couleur est enlaidie. Mais cela n'empêche pas sa chevelure d'être douce et agréable à toucher. Comment ais-je pu y résister aussi longtemps ?

Il pose une main sur ma nuque. Je frisonne.

C'est un moment qui semble un peu magique, et pourtant je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus rationaliste. Mais ces moments…quand vous avez l'impression que rien n'existe à part vous, que le monde s'est arrêté pour vous. C'est exactement cela. Rien n'existe à part la sensation de ses mains sur moi, de son corps qui se réchauffe lentement à mon contact, plaqué contre mon torse, les douces mèches de cheveux que j'enroulent autour de mes doigts.

Je voudrais rester comme cela pour toujours. Oublier la guerre. Oublier que je ne suis d'une arme, et que quand le combat est terminé, on jète l'arme devenue inutile. Je voudrais penser que, au moins Quatre, qui me sert compulsivement contre lui, me considère comme une personne à part entière, digne d'aimer et d'être aimer. Peut-être étais-ce cela la raison de mes larmes : alors que depuis deux ans je me force à éviter ce genre de pensées, l'arrivée brutale et inattendue de Quatre m'a rappelé que je suis totalement inutile sur cette terre, que je ne fais que me traîner sans raison dans l'existence.

Mais dans les sentiments confus qui m'ont agités (j'y suis tellement peu habitué) j'ai ressenti une part de soulagement, de joie inexplicable. Peut-être parce que prendre soin de Quatre m'a démontré que au moins je pouvais encore être utile à une personne, qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin de moi, qui m'acceptait, non pas comme mes parents, mais pour ce que je suis. Si j'avais revu un autre de mes compagnons d'arme, cela aurait été différent, je n'aurais par ressenti cela avec autant d'intensité.

Parce que Quatre est celui qui m'a toujours le mieux compris, je le sais. Il ne lisais pas en nous sans raison, mais je sais que d''une certaine façon il savait ce nous nous ressentions. Quatre était celui qui m'inspirait le plus confiance, plus encore que Duo, dont j'étais pourtant très proche, plus que Trowa, avec qui je partageais une vision commune sur de nombreux sujets, mais dont le silence presque plus oppressant que le mien empêchait toute communication. Le natté ne révélait presque jamais sa vraie nature, se cachant derrière son perpétuel masque de joker. Mais Quatre était sincère dans ses sourires, quand il nous disait, _me_ disait qu'il tenait à moi, par mille petites attentions tellement gentilles que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser d'une façon spéciale à lui, à sa douceur et en même temps à sa force.

Sa force d'âme si impressionnante. Alors qu'il ressentait les émotions des gens, il devait les tuer. Mais il a toujours accompli ce qu'il pensait être son devoir. Désobéissant à son père, n'écoutant pas ce que sa gentillesse naturelle lui disait, il s'est battu à mes côtés, à nos côtés.

Bientôt je ne sens plus aucun répondant de la part de Quatre, et je devine qu'il s'est endormi. Mais je ne rompt pas le contact. Je reste collé à lui, je sens sa poitrine se soulevée et s'abaissée au rythme calme de sa respiration. Je n'ai pas envie de m'écarter de lui, mais, au bout de longues minutes à savourer sa présence, je me détache doucement. Quatre dort profondément.

Je rabat la couverture sur son corps nu. Il tremble un peu. Je ne sais pas si c'est de froid ou d'autre chose, mais dans le doute je monte un peu le chauffage. Je descend dans la cuisine et je prends un peu de nourriture. Il aura faim quand il se réveillera. Il faut que je m'occupe, sinon je vais me remettre à penser à la guerre, à mon entraînement, aux meurtres. Ou alors à Quatre. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur : me retrouver dans ces horribles souvenirs ou m'avouer que j'éprouve quelque chose de bien particulier pour le jeune homme blond qui dort dans mon lit.

Je m'assois sur une chaise près du lit, mais j'évite consciencieusement de le regarder. Je prends un livre dans ma bibliothèque bien remplie. Après la fin de la guerre, j'ai découvert le bonheur que l'on ressent lorsque l'on lit. Avant, je n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lire un livre. Du moins quelque chose d'un peu différent de _Mécanique élémentaire et application des systèmes de survie lors d'infiltrations en milieu hostile_, et bien d'autres lectures peu réjouissantes.

Mes parents ont rapidement compris que la lecture était l'une des rares occupations qui me passionnait, et ils m'ont donc offert une quantité assez impressionnante de livres. Je crois bien que les rares moments où je leur sourie, c'est lorsqu'ils m'offrent un livre. Je n'ai pas été très coopératif avec mes parents d'adoption, mais je n'en n'ai jamais eu, comment puis-je savoir ce que font les enfants avec leurs parents. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, ce n'est pas ma faute.

Je me sens un peu somnolent. J'ai décidément perdu la majeure partie de mon entraînement. Si la guerre reprenait, je ne serais même pas digne d'y participer. Ce n'est pas que je voudrais un nouvelle guerre, mais au moins à cette époque j'avais un but, qu'on m'avait fixé. C'est ce qu'il faut pour tenir dans cette vie ingrate : un objectif. Certes, c'est lâche de suivre aveuglement les ordres de quelque un d'autre, mais c'est tellement rassurant. Nier sa liberté. Dire "je ne fais que suivre les ordres". C'est si rassurant. (3)

Ma tête dodeline, je sens mon paupières s'alourdir. Et dire que je pensais être capable sans problème de veiller Quatre toute la nuit. Vaine prétentions d'un soldat sans utilité. Ça y est. Je dors. Mon corps flotte avec soulagement, délivré de ses soucis. C'est tellement bon. Ne plus penser à rien. Suivre le flot. Se laisser dériver à la surface….

…

…

**A suivre…**

Petites notes culturelles (pour ceux que ça intéresse) :

(1) : ce titre est une double référence. A l'excellente fic de Mimi Yuy Deux cœurs en automne , qui en plus d'être très bien écrite, présente des couples originaux, avec un gros plan sur Heero et Quatre (génial !!!) Et aussi (petite minute littéraire ) aux Rêveries du promeneur solitaire, un livre de JJ Rousseau, que je n'ai pas lu (honte à moi), mais dont j'adore le titre.

(2) : autre petite référence littéraire (on est étudiante en lettres ou on l'est pas ! )Rimbaud (le pète aux éternels 17 ans ! j'adore) disait "Je est un autre". A méditer…

(3) : là je fais référence à Sartre, et à son concept de la liberté existentielle. Il dit que l'homme "est condamné à être libre", et que cela lui fuit peur, ce qui fait qu'il nie cette liberté totale, qui implique une responsabilité totale. C'est "la mauvaise foi " : se décharger de la responsabilité en disant que nous n'étions pas libre. Perso, je trouve cette théorie un peu extrême, mais toute à fait pertinente à bien des niveaux.

C'était la minute philosophique du jour !!!


	2. Rêveries de l'aube du monde

**Rêveries**

Chapitre 2 : Rêveries de l'aube du monde (1)

Résumé : Quatre se rappelle ce qui l'a amené à quitter sa famille, et fait une étrange proposition à Heero, qui pourrait bien changer leurs vies.

Bande son (ce que j'écoute en écrivant):

_Voici la mort _et _Crépuscule_, de Damien Saez. _Ice Queen _et _Hand of sorrow_, de Within Temptation. _How to save a life_, de The Fray. _Read my mind_, de The Killers. _Bodysnatchers_ et _Idiotheque_, de Radiohead. _Over my shoulders_, de Mika. _Talulla_, d'Indochine. _Endlessly_, de Muse.

"Ne mépriser la sensibilité de personne. La sensibilité de chacun, c'est son génie." Charles Baudelaire

J'étouffe. Cette vie m'oppresse. Je n'ais qu'une envie, c'est de me libérer de ces chaînes qui m'entravent.

Ils croient pouvoir diriger ma vie. Ils se trompent fortement. S'ils pensent que "le gentil et mignon petit Quatre" restera passif à jamais, c'est une erreur. Mon père est mort, mes sœurs introuvables. Duo disait avec envie que j'avais une famille. Mais plus maintenant. C'est un des mes oncles qui ma "recueilli". Il habite dans une demeure extravagante, dépense de l'argent sans compter, et n'a absolument aucune morale. Bref, j'ai peine à croire qu'il puisse être le frère de mon père.

Il croit qu'il peut me manipuler. Il pense que je ne vois pas ses actions pour s'emparer de mon héritage : il ne sait pas que je détourne l'argent, chaque nuit, avec acharnement, sur ce magnifique ordinateur dernier prix dont il m'a fait cadeau en croyant sans doute pouvoir m'acheter. Heero serait ravi devant une telle merveille de technologie. Ironiquement, c'est en utilisant ce petit bijou, que lentement mais sûrement je mine sa compagnie, je lui fais perdre de l'argent par millions, que j'utilise pour corrompre ses "fidèles collaborateurs". Ma haine pour cet homme me surprend moi-même, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me sous-estime.

J'étais un pilote de gundam après tout, j'ai osé prendre des initiatives, mettre mon bon cœur de côté pour ce que je croyais être juste. Après m'être battu sur un champs de bataille, ces bureaucrates bouffis d'orgueil ne me font pas vraiment peur. Mon oncle pense pouvoir prendre ce qui me revient de droit, l'argent que mon père à gagner à la sueur de son front. Fort bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le ruiner.

Je suis devenu cruel, peut-être. La guerre agit sur tous.

Mais je pense que j'ai conservé une certaine bonté : j'ai déjà réfléchi à une stratégie pour que les employés de mon oncle ne se retrouvent pas au chômage après sa chute. Stratégie assez simple en fait : les engager dans ma propre compagnie. Ils ne sont pour rien (du moins la plupart) dans la perversion de mon oncle.

Car mon oncle est perverti. Il organise des orgies pures et simples dans sa résidence à l'architecture ridicule. Il invite toute une société de patrons, de riches (qui on gagnés leur statut plus ou moins honnêtement ), et tout ce beau monde boit toute la nuit, déguste des plats horriblement chers (et le lendemain prétendent combattre la faim dans le monde ), et ils copulent sauvagement.

Mon oncle me traite comme un enfant, il croit que je dors. Comment dormir avec le tapage ignoble que tout ce petit monde fait ? Comment ne pas remarquer ces grandes femmes aux tenues outrageuses, qui me pince la joue quand elles me croisent dans les couloirs, comme elles feraient pour un petit enfant ? Comment ignorer ces jeunes hommes aux allures d'Adonis de temps modernes, aux tenues de cuir provocantes ?

Mon oncle paie des femmes et des hommes pour animer ces joyeuses orgies, dignes de la décadence romaine. Ils rient et gémissent, hurlent et ricanent. Et le matin quand je traverse le grand salon pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, je marche à moitié sur des corps nus étalés un peu partout. La première fois que j'ai contemplé ce tableau, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait eu un massacre…

J'ai du étouffer mon empathie pour ne pas ressentir des émotions violentes des participants à ces petites "fêtes". Pour ne pas suffoquer sous le poids de l'ambition de mon oncle, sa volonté de toute puissance, de richesse, de domination.

Il m'affirme que tant que je n'ai pas 21 ans il gère la grande partie de mes biens, et que si je partais, il s'en retrouverait le possesseur (2). Cela m'écœure. Pas que je sois sans le sou : l'argent que j'ai détourné me suffirait largement pour vivre confortablement pendant une petite centaine d'années, sans compter certains revenus, astucieusement placés en bourse, qui me rapportent de jolis bénéfices.

Mais je ne peux pas laisser cet homme arriver à ses fins. C'est dans ma nature : si je lui laisse ma fortune, il s'en servira pour devenir plus puissant, soumettre plus de gens, et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que l'argent de mon père, mon argent, serve à cela. Je veux aider les gens avec cette fortune, je veux rendre hommage à mon père.

...……………((((( )))))………………...

Je sens que j'émerge petit à petit du sommeil. Le soleil empli la pièce, dont les rideaux ne sont pas fermés. L'aube se lève avec grâce sur le monde, promesse d'un monde meilleur, d'un jour qui commence, une espérance sans celle renouvelée chaque matin. Le monde sort de son sommeil, s'étire, et jète un regard bienveillant et neuf sur les montagnes, les plaines ondulantes, les fleurs fragiles qui se dressent fièrement dans le vent. Et même sur les hommes : le monde nous regarde avec espoir, car chaque aube est une espérance que l'espèce humaine s'améliore, qu'elle change.

Chaque matin en regardant le soleil se lever, je sens mon cœur se gonflé d'espoir, et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu tenir pendant la guerre, puis chez mon oncle, puis après ma fuite…

Je tourne ma tête à côté du lit où je suis allongé. J'ai l'esprit encore confus, à moitié perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, et quand mon regard se pose sur Heero, j'ai plus l'impression de voir une apparition quasi divine, à la place de mon compagnon d'infortune, toujours si sérieux et acharné à la tâche. Il est endormi.

Je crois bien que jamais je ne l'ai vu dormir. Il était notre éternel gardien, le garde attentif prenant toujours le premier tour de garde. Sa présence rassurante et forte près de nous pour dissiper nos peurs.

Mais là, dans la lumière du levant, une sorte d'aura entoure mon ami, qui dort sur une chaise près du lit. Il a les mains croisées sur les genoux, la tête penchée sur son épaule. Je songe avec compassion qu'il aura mal aux cervicales en se réveillant. Il dégage de nombreuses sensations, sentiments, impressions…Cet être énigmatique m'évoquait un magnifique félin, toujours à dormir sur une seule oreille. Mais là, le Heero Yuy que je vois devant moi est profondément humain, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Et cela m'émeut profondément.

Les rayons du soleil matinal tombe sur son visage harmonieux, étrangement détendu, pour une fois. Ses cheveux d'un brun presque noir sont comme auréolés d'une lumière orangé. Il semble vraiment être une apparition, une créature fascinante venue d'un autre monde.

Heero est un être incroyablement complexe, c'est la seule conclusion à laquelle je sois arrivée après ces années passées près de lui pendant la guerre. Parfois, sans le vouloir, je captais des bribes de ses sentiments. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à les décrypter, ce qui ne m'a pas, bien évidemment, empêché de le soutenir, d'essayer de le faire sourire, de faire qu'il se sente bien, et je sais qu'il était sensible aux attentions que je lui portais.

Est-ce le hasard ou …?autre chose ? Qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, dans cette rue déserte, en pleine nuit. Je ne crois pas vraiment au destin. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. D'abord parce que mon esprit n'étais pas très clair, et ensuite parce que je n'osais pas croire à son apparition trop belle pour être vraie.

Je m'assois dans le lit. Je suis toujours nu. Je sens une violente couleur rouge colorée mes joues quand je pense à mon étreinte désespérée d'hier soir. A lui nettoyant la crasse de mon corps, aujourd'hui décharné. Ses mains sur moi. Son regard sur mon corps…je me sens faible à cette seule pensée. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte de mon attirance étrange pour ce brun aux yeux de glace. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est vraiment de l'amour, en tout cas c'est un lien profond qui m'unit à lui. Je l'ai recherché après qu'il ait été adopté, mais il avait déjà effacées toutes les traces.

Et maintenant je suis nu comme un vers, à le contempler. Il émane de lui à la fois une fragilité d'enfant, et en même temps une force extraordinaire. Un paradoxe impossible à comprendre. Ses mèches brunes sont toujours aussi désordonnées, je pense avec un petit sourire. Elles lui tombent sur les yeux, comme si Heero voulait cacher qu'il dort, masquer cet état où l'homme est sans défense.

Je remarque un plateau couvert de nourriture, et à cette vue mon corps me rappelle que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien ingurgité. Je me jète dessus comme un drogué en manque. Heureusement que Heero dort. Je ne regarde pas vraiment ce que c'est, peut importe le goût, la consistance, autant de choses qui m'auraient préoccupés avant.

Mais là j'ai FAIM. Je mange sans pouvoir m'arrêter, comme si on allait soudain m'enlever cette nourriture, comme si j'allais m réveiller, et me rendre compte que le plateau abondamment garni, Heero, les mains d'Heero, le regard d'Heero, l'étreinte, le lit chaud, tout cela n'est qu'un rêve.

Je ne sens le regard de Heero qu'au bout de longues minutes. Je tourne timidement la tête vers lui. Dans ses yeux se disputent un léger amusement et une sorte de joie diffuse, mêlée de reproches plus amusés que sévères. Je me sens un peu gêné : je n'ai pas perdus mes réflexes de fils de bonne famille, qui veulent que l'on attendant les autres pour manger. Je marmonne un vague "Désolé".

Ma gorge est encore douloureuse, mais eu moins je semble être capable de parler à peu près. A ma grande surprise, Heero esquive une sorte de microscopique sourire amusé.

"Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver."

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire : il est content de me voir, mais il est aussi content de constater que je n'ai pas perdues mes habitudes. Je me sens rougir encore un peu plus, et même si j'essaie de ne pas le regarder pour ne pas accentuer mon trouble, je sens son sourire s'élargir.

Je me dis qu'il doit être magnifique, un sourire aux lèvres, nimbé de cette douce lumière, les yeux remplis d'un amusement enfantin. C'est ce qui me fait tourner la tête vers lui, pour le regarder, pour le contempler. C'est vrai que cela sublime ses traits. mais il sens mon regard inquisiteur, et il reprend cette expression glaciale qu'il abhorrait la plupart du temps pendant le guerre .

Je voudrais recommencer à manger, mon estomac crie famine, mais je n'ose pas. Heero voit mon trouble, et se saisit d'une pomme, qu'il commence à manger d'un air distrait. Je souris à cette délicate attention, et je reprend mon repas, avec moins de gloutonnerie tout de même. Heero pioche de temps à autre dans mon plateau, et nous mangeons en silence.

Bientôt, je sens que je ne pourrais rien avaler de plus, même si la sensation de faim qui me torture depuis ma fuite n'a pas complètement disparue. Et nous nous retrouvons face à face, moi, trop gêné pour oser parler, et effrayé du moment où Heero me posera des questions, et lui, stoïque comme à son habitude.

Je me sens un peu bête, et finalement, les mots, ou plutôt le mot, que je dois prononcé, m'apparais comme une évidence. Je me racle un peu la gorge, et je murmure, plantant mes yeux dans les siens, et avec toute la sincérité dont je suis capable.

"Merci"

Merci de m'avoir sauvé, de m'avoir ramené chez toi, de m'avoir donner à manger, d'être présent tout simplement. Et je crois que Heero saisit ce que mon regard véhicule, car il se lève, et, doucement, m'entoure de ses bras. Je frisonne à son contact. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il fait cela, lui qui était si froid, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Depuis notre étreinte silencieuse hier soir, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes plus proches, qu'un nouveau mode de communication s'est instauré entre nous, basé sur des étreintes et des regards qui en disent long. Et cela me plait.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, et je dois avouer que j'adore cela. Nous ne disons rien, mais je sens comme un contact entre nous, plus profond que le simple contact physique. Je passe mes bras autour de son torse, pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il ne se raidi pas à ce toucher, comme il le faisait avant, chaque fois que nos peaux se frôlaient par inadvertance.

Mais au bout de quelques instants d'éternité, je me rappelle que je suis toujours complètement nu. Hier, l'avalanche de sentiments qui m'a emporté, m'arrachant des larmes douloureuses, m'avait presque fait oublié ce détail, et même si je sais qu'il m'a vu sous toutes les coutures pendant qu'il me lavait, ma pudeur se réveille, et je m'écarte de lui, dans un geste un peu plus violent que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ma pudeur, il y a aussi la peur. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, au contraire : j'ai peur de mes sentiments. Je crains que mon affection pour lui se transforme en quelque chose de plus profond, je sens mon amour pour lui, refoulé depuis si longtemps, sur le point de m'envahir. Et j'ai peur de me faire du mal, de lui faire du mal, alors que le moment n'est pas vraiment à ça.

Il doit se poser une foule de questions, et moi, je ne pense qu'à le toucher, à ressentir intensément sa présence, alors qu'on ne s'est retrouvés que hier. Je me couvre du drap. Il disparais dans une salle à côté.

Ho non …je l'ai vexé! Il m'en veux, et c'est bien normal : il me sauve, m'amène chez lui, me témoigne de l'affection, et moi je le repousse sans raison. Ne me déteste pas, Heero, je t'en supplie !

J'oublie ma pudeur (enfin presque, je noue quand même le drap autour de ma taille), et je me précipite vers la pièce où il est parti. Mes jambes faiblissent, et au bout de deux pas, se dérobent sous moi.

Je vois le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, et je tombe douloureusement sur le parquet. Je parviens à me mettre à genoux, et, presque en rampant, me traînant misérablement, faible et chétif, à peine capable de maîtriser mes propres muscles, je parviens jusqu'à la porte de la salle où a disparu Heero. La porte est restée entre ouverte, je l'ouvre complètement, pour voir mon ami en train de fouiller dans un grand placard. Le pièce s'avère être une petite salle de bain, où Heero range apparemment ses vêtements, à en juger les piles de pantalons, de pulls et de chaussettes que le jeune homme rejète à côté de lui, tout à sa fouille frénétique.

Et là je comprends : Heero n'est pas parti parce qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir rejeter, mais parce qu'il avait compris mon trouble. Il connaît ma pudeur. Il me connaît. Et cette pensée me soulage tellement, et la vision de mon ami, l'imperturbable soldat, en train de fouiller ses placards, est tellement cocasse et rafraîchissante, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Le brun se retourne vivement, un peu surpris de me voir affalé à terre, contre la porte de la salle de bain, empêtré dans le drap blanc, en train de rire. Rire.

Duo disait que mon rire cristallin était son médicament, qu'il lui réchauffait le cœur et lui redonnait espoir. Trowa lui même, cet ami si cher à mon cœur, mais tellement solitaire et renfermé sur lui-même, m'a un jour dit qu'il adorait mon rire, que cela lui rendait une part de son innocence enfantine, lui qui a été élevé très durement, chez les mercenaires. Même Wufei avait laisser échapper une remarque sur mon rire, alors que Duo le taquinait en riant bruyamment et de façon obscène, il avait dit que son rire était "loin d'être aussi beau que celui de Winner". Cette remarque m'avait profondément touchée.

Mais mon hilarité passe rapidement, quand je réfléchis (je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi cette pensée se présente à mon esprit maintenant ) que depuis que nous nous sommes revus, nous avons échangés deux étreintes, mais à peine quelques mots. Je le regarde gravement, cela doit faire bizarre après mon accès d'hilarité de tout à l'heure, mais peu importe.

"Heero, il faut vraiment que nous discutions."

A ma grande surprise, Heero m'adresse un sourire franc, bien réel, je vois même deux petites fossettes creuser ses joues. Mais je ne reste pas longtemps dans ma contemplation, un peu vexé qu'il se moque de moi alors que je suis extrêmement sérieux.

"Quoi ?" je demande un peu abruptement.

Mon sourire s'efface mais l'air moqueur reste sur son visage. Il s'approche de moi, et, sans que j'ai pu le prévoir, me prend rapidement dans ses bras. Mais pas comme un sac à patates, pas comme un soldat blessé qu'on rapatrie au QG. Non. Il me porte avec délicatesse, attention, gentillesse peut-être même. Mais je me fait sûrement des illusions. Non : les gestes en disent plus long que les mots. Avant, nous ne nous parlions pas beaucoup, mais il ne me touchait jamais. Maintenant, depuis hier soir (j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité ) j'ai en de maintes reprises senti ses mains sur moi, et c'est comme un nouveau langage qui s'est mis en place.

Une façon de communiquer plus véridique, plus sincère que la parole. Il me porte jusqu'au lit, sur lequel je m'assois, docile. Il se place près de moi. Je suis assez confus et bébé : je suis toujours nu, recouvert de ce simple drap blanc, que je bataille pour faire tenir en place.

Je suis à la fois ravi de sentir sa cuisse contre la mienne, mais déçu de ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Réflexion faite, ce sera peut-être mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de sentir son regard sur moi alors que je raconterais mon histoire.

Les minutes défilent. Nous ne parlons pas, ni lui, ni moi. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet de ma fuite, alors j'ai un comportement de lâche, je lui demande de me parler de lui pour qu'on ne parle pas de moi.

"Alors…comment ça se passe dans ta famille?"

Il ne répond pas, mais je le sens se raidir. Apparemment ce n'est pas l'idéal. Je parcourt sa chambre du regard : une pièce de taille moyenne, bien rangée, presque militairement, et totalement impersonnelle. Est-ce qu'il est heureux avec eux ? Je n'ai aucune idée de quel genre de personnes sont ses parents adoptifs. Il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler, dans ses rares mails, malgré mes questions, poussées par la curiosité. En fait, les très rares fois où il m'a écrit, il n'a presque rien dit dans ses messages, insistant juste sur le fait que tout allait bien, répétant cette phrase comme une litanie obsédante, comme si il essayait de se convaincre autant que lui-même tente de s'en convaincre."tout va bien"

Mais plus je l'observe plus je me rend compte d'un malaise en Heero. Si seulement…non, c'est fini, je ne peux plus découvrir les émotions des gens : mon don a disparu.

Ne plus y penser…pour ne pas tomber dans l'abyme de la désolation, tenter d'oublier.

Il va falloir que j'emploie la bonne vieille méthode, à savoir poser des questions. Mais avant, il faut que je réponde à ses questions muettes. Il ne demande rien, mais j'imagine qu'il doit avoir envie de savoir comment je me suis retrouvé à déambuler dans une ruelle de Tokyo.

Il a le droit de savoir. Mais cela me fait tellement mal rien de d'y repenser. Tout comme repenser à mon empathie perdue. Ces souvenirs sont là, mais ils s'effacent, parce que je ne veux pas y penser, parce que j'étouffe toute cette douleur, je tente de ne pas y songer, et chaque fois que mon esprit s'égare sur le sujet, c'est comme gratter une croûte sur une blessure qui avait commencé à cicatriser. Je sais que ce n'est pas une solution de vouloir tout oublier, mais je n'en connais pas d'autre.

Certains disent, reprenant la comparaison avec une blessure, qu'il faut faire sortir le pus, appuyer sur une plaie pour pouvoir en guérir pleinement. Peut-être, dans mon cas, qu'il faut que j'en parle, que la parole sera libératrice. Parler. Raconter ces semaines d'horreur…

Je sens que je ne pourrais pas finir mon récit sans être en larmes. Mais Heero sera là…Comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure, et hier soir, il me prendra dans ses bras, sans un mot, mais par son étreinte chaude, je saurais que je ne suis pas seul, qu'il me protège, qu'il m'entoure de sa présence rassurante, comme au temps de la guerre.

Je prend mon souffle. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je ne vais quand même pas éclater en larmes avant même de commencer mon histoire. "Histoire": on dirait que je vais raconter un conte de fées…Certains diront que je ce que j'ai vécu n'est pas si horrible que ça, ils se moqueront de moi en disant que je suis trop sensible, mais pour moi, ça a été ignoble. Un empathe comme moi plongé au milieu de …

Je commence à me tortiller sur place, ma gêne doit être visible sur mon visage, je suis content que l'attention d'Heero soit focalisée sur le papier peint beige. Il le faut. Il faut que je lui raconte. Qu'il arrête de se poser des questions sans réponses. Je dois me libérer de ce poison qui me ronge.

"Tu dois te demande comment je me suis retrouvé dans une rue de Tokyo, seul et dans un état de décrépitude assez avancé…"

J'essaie de faire de l'humour sur mon état,mais le resultat est assez potoyable .Je n'ai pas le cœur à ça, et apparemment Heero non plus. Il regarde doit devant lui, fixant le papier peint morose. Moi, je baisse la tête et je me perd dans la contemplation du drap.

"Tu sais que après la guerre c'est mon oncle qui s'est occupé de moi."

Voilà, je vais y arriver : partir du début, énoncer clairement les faits…

"Jusqu'à mes 21 ans je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à la fortune de mon père, et mon oncle est mon tuteur légal, et donc l'administrateur de tous mes biens. Je…je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. En fait, il serait plus juste de dire que je le hait, mais je suis obligé de rester avec lui et d'obéir à ses exigences, ou alors mon héritage lui reviendra, et il s'en servirait pour financer…des pots de vin à des hommes politiques, des réseaux de trafic d'armes, de drogues, de prostitutions…tout est bon pour lui, si ça peut lui permettre de gagner encore plus d'argent, plus de pouvoir."

Je m'arrête un instant, et je bénis la patience d'Heero, qui ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, mais ma fait comprendre qu'il m'écoute, même si mon récit n' a apparemment aucun rapport avec ma situation actuelle. Mais je sais qu'il comprend que j'ai besoin de lui expliquer clairement la situation.

"Il y a …quel jour est-on ?"

Ce constat me frappe soudainement : je n'ai aucune idée du jour de la semaine, de la date. Je ne peut que supposer que l'on doit être dans un mois d'automne, pas plus de précisions.

"Le 23 novembre."

Heero va à l'essentiel, mais pour une fois je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il ne pose pas de questions .Il m'énonce simplement un fait, pour me donner des repères.

"Ca fait donc trois mois, mon oncle m'a emmené au Japon, parce qu'il assistait à un colloque à Tokyo.

Et…je…je me suis enfui."

Je ne veux pas y penser. Pas maintenant, je te raconterais tout, promis Heero, mais pas maintenant. Il semble comprendre ma requête silencieuse, du moins je l'espère. Il tourne son visage sur moi, et je ne peux que relever la tête face à son regard inquisiteur qu'il pose sur moi.

Nos yeux se croisent. Et avant que je ne l'ai vu, sa main est sur ma joue, et ses doigts ma caressent doucement. Je ne peux qu'avaler ma salive avec appréhension.

Il a comprit. Comprit que je lui raconterais les détails plus tard.

"Alors, j'ai dormi dans la rue, j'ai volé de la nourriture au marché, et je pensais…aller voir les policiers, mais…je n'avais aucune preuve, et puis des hommes très influents étaient impliqués. Et puis mon japonais est assez limité. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais resté caché dans les rues encore quelques temps."

Heero ne doit durement pas comprendre grand chose à ce que je raconte. Mais je ne peux pas expliciter la situation , pas déjà. Alors je continus mon pathétique récit.

"Ca devait faire à peu près deux semaines depuis ma fuite, et je songeais sérieusement à trouver un moyen de contacter Duo ou Trowa pour me sortir de là, mais les membres de ce groupe sont venus me voir. Ils s'appellent eux mêmes les Racoleurs, c'est une sorte de gang qui contrôle le quartier. Il sont venus me voir, et ils m'ont dit que comme ça faisaient deux semaines que j'était là, ils me considéraient comme un "habitant " du quartier, et que chaque habitant était sous leur contrôle, et que donc je devait faire ce qu'il me disait."

Je déglutie avec peine. Ces souvenirs me hantent, mais il faut que je parle, que je raconte à Heero.

"Ils m'ont dit que c'était eux qui distribuaient les "fonctions", que chaque habitant doit payer le droit de rester sur leur territoire d'une façon ou d'une autre. On m'avait déjà voler , dès le troisième jour en fait, ainsi que mon portable et le peu d'argent que j'avais emmener. Quand à mes vêtements…on m'a volé mon manteau, et j'avais échanger mes chaussures, mon pull et ma chemise contre un peu d'argent, pour acheter de la nourriture, et un pull et des baskets moins remarquables.

Je n'avais rien à leur donner pour qu'ils me laisse tranquille. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine, alors engager le combat était hors de question. Je leur est demandé ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse. Ils ont dit qu'ils savaient que je me battaient bien, parce que j'avais du repousser des racketteurs et des petits voyous, et qu'ils ont des espions qui surveillent tout. Ils ont dit qu'il fallait que je travaille comme garde du corps pour leur chef, un certain…"

Flashback 

"…Dreamless. Je te propose de devenir mon chien de garde attitré, ça te tente gamin? "

………………………………………...

Ok , je sais que j'avais dit que cette fic n'aurait que deux chapitres, mais je vais posté ce chapitre parce que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai abandonné mes lecteurs (ne m'abandonné pas !! ) alors je me suis dit que je devais au moins avancer un peu cette fic.

Je m'excuse infiniment, mais là je suis en pleine période de partiels, mais bon, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la motivation et l'inspiration, les autres chapitres devraient pas trop tarder (j'espère..).

Il va falloir que je me remette à travailler sur mon autre fic, Révolution, mais je pense me concentrer d'abord sur Rêveries, car normalement la fin n'est pas loin : un chapitre pour raconter ce qui est arrivé à Quatre, et un autre pour voir ce qu'il advient de nos charmants héros.

Tout est dans ma tête, mais il faut que je trouve le temps et le courage de mettre me idées sur ordinateur !!


End file.
